The overall goal of this collaborative project is to determine whether myosin 1b is the adaptation motor, to ascertain the role of myosin 1b in other hair cell functions, and to dissect the hair cell roles of myosins VI, VIIa, and XV. In their approach, the investigators developed a mutant/inhibitor strategy that allows them to test the role of a myosin isozyme in a given cellular function. By mutating myosin in a manner that maintains normal ATP hydrolytic and chemomechanical activity, yet greatly enhances binding of an inhibitor, they sensitize myosin to the inhibitor. They then show that the inhibitor has an effect on the hair cell function of interest only when the sensitized myosin transgene is expressed in hair cells. During the initial funding period, they designed such a mutation in myosin 1b, Y61G, which sensitizes the mutant protein to N6-modified ADP analogs. In this renewal application, they propose to complete their examination of the role of myosin 1b in slow adaptation, examining the effects of the ADP analogs in hair cells that express Y61G myosin 1b using transgenic or knock-in methods. They will also determine whether myosin 1b sets hair cell resting tension and examine whether it participates in restoration of functional transduction after the hair cell's tip links are broken. The latter two goals will require development of new myosin inhibitors that can freely pass across cell membranes. Finally, they propose to use the knowledge of effective mutant/inhibitor combinations developed for myosin 1b to examine roles for three myosin isozymes that are essential for hair cell function, myosins VI, VIIa, and XV. After developing myosin mutants and selective inhibitors, they will use assays for transduction and adaptation, bundle development, apical endocytosis, and aminoglycoside uptake to determine where and when these myosin isozymes are required in hair cells.